Rebirth of Danny 2
Redirected from Rebirth of Danny Chapter 6: Kurama's threat It's been a week since Kronos stole Kurama. Immediately, he began killing of ninja who were able to seal Kurama. Ikido and Taruto's whereabouts are currently unknown. The nations are in panic from this recent threat and have sent countless of ninja to fight, but they all failed. Danny suddenly wakes up on a bed. Bandages are covering his chest. "Ugh, where am I?" He asked. Hinata suddenly walks to him. "I didn't think you'd survive. You've been gone for a whole week." She said. "Hinata! And...a week!? What happened to me?" Danny asked. Hinata sighed and said, "Your injuries, you got stabbed with a sword. You're lucky to still be alive. Anyway we are in a safe zone. I'll tell you all the details later. First, let's have some breakfast." -Outside, a large boom was heard, and it was Kronos Yakushi and Kurama- "Come out, Danny Uzumaki, come out come out wherever you are." -He laughs and fires a Tailed Beast Ball near the house, causing a lot of damage- Hinata quickly grabbed Danny's arm and ran to the basement. "Don't worry, this basement is chakra proof and tailed beast proof. Also, no one can sense our chakra. We'll be safe here. Just let Kurama go somewhere else." She said. -When they go to the basement Katsuo and Kon are waiting there for them, and hands Danny a note- Danny grabs the note and reads it. Hinata frowns and asks, "And you two are?" -The note reads of the Akutsuki siding with Sesshōmaru and trying to hunt down Ikido and Taruto- "That'll be all." -they vanish in thin air- Hinata's eyes widen when she reads the letter but Danny does not notice. Danny looks at Hinata and says, "They were apparently some secret ANBU spying on the Akatsuki. I asked them to help me find information on them and see if they have any clues on to where Taruto and Ikido are. Apparently, they do not know yet." Hinata sighed and said, "Oh, what a relief. Anyway, there's an orb here that allows us to see how the town outside looks." Hinata leads Danny to the orb and they examine the scene. -The scene shows Kronos and Kurama destroying the town- "Use the Tailed BEast Ball!" -HE does, and in doing so destroys the entire village and a ring around the border of the village- Danny punches the orb, breaking it, but it still works. "How can we let this happen!? People are dying and we are just hiding! We need to stop this threat!" Hinata sighs and says, "I know how you feel, but we can't do anything. All we can do now is wait here until the threat outside stops. After a little while, we'll go check outside." -Stuck to chains, a boy being torchered is there, crying his eyes out, bleeding everywhere- "Come out now, Danny, or this boy will be torchered to his very own end." Kronos said. "I'm sorry, but if there's one thing a man once thought me, life is precious." Danny said as he went outside. "I'm here." He said. "Well hello, Danny." -The boy disintegrates into fies, and with that, Kurama charges- "You...you...LIAR!" Danny screamed out. The last time he got angry, he blacked out. He thought it was some short of power. However, when Danny got really angry this time...nothing happened. Danny began to run away from Kurama, hoping to escape. -Tails wrap around Danny, squeezing him- "Now, if I just seal the 9-tails into you, I would've created the perfect monster. I'll do that now." Kronos said. -He starts using a seal technique, and starts sealing the 9-Tails into him- It is revealed that Danny was a puppet. A note on the ground says, "Sorry, the real Danny was never here. I made a puppet that looked like and had the same mind and emotions as Danny. Fooled you! The real Danny is dead. Signed: ANBU" There is also not a single trace of chakra coming from Danny anywhere. -Kronos laughs- "Well well, Taruto, Ikido, you've actually made a good joke!" -He exclaims and laughs- Hinata then comes out of the basement and walks towards Kronos. "Tell me. Since Danny is dead, your plan failed. What are you going to possibly do now?" She asked. "Do you know the man known as Bipolar Jugo? I will seal Kurama into him, and then, I will create the perfect monster and puppet!" -He laughs- Hinata smiles and says, "Do not underestimate the shinobi of this world. You may have caused a lot of trouble lately, but your reign of terror will soon be over." With those words, Hinata, who was also a puppet, drops on the floor. "Good puppets, not as good as mine though." Kronos said. -Puppets rise from the ground, made out of petrified wood- "Kill, everybody." Chapter 7: The War "Kill Everybody" was the declaration of war. With that, the fifth Shinobi war began. Taruto, Ikido, and Hinata were generals of the war. They formed an alliance with the Ninja Alliance temporarily. It is currently the third day of the war. The first day was a massacre of non shinobi in small villages. The second day was a peaceful day. Now the third day, Ikido is standing in front of a puppet division in grassy fields. -Atlas Yakushi walks in front of Ikido- "kido, Uchiha, give me your eyes..." "My, what is a kid doing in this war? And by the way, I'm not Uchiha. I suggest you stand down. Defeating this part of your puppet army should not take me that long." Ikido said. He disliked the fact of fighting kids, but he would have no problem in completing missions, if it means killing the kid. -Atlas's Mangekyō Sharingan activates- "Iron Sand World Method." -The spikes come down from the sky- Ikido smiled and used Chakra Enhanced Speed to begin quickly going directly into the puppet army, since it was close by. Ikido got scratched a few times, however. He used the puppet army as a shield as the spikes started going down. "My so many random people. Anyway, I pretty much dealt with the puppets on this side because of this kid's move. Though, I can tell this kid is going to be difficult to handle. Let's go." Ikido said. The one who Ikido was talking to was Bane Namikaze. "Random people eh? I don't exactly agree with you, but my god has ordered me to do what you ask. Let's get a move on. And one more thing. Keep up." -HE runs fast with Chakra Enhanced Speed- "also know, that I am a General in this war" he talks as he runs. Ikido uses the same technique to match his speed. When he got close to Atlas, he used Chakra Enhanced Strength to try to land a blow on the kid's face. -Atlas disperses into thin air- "Well, that didn't work, did it? We'll need to devise a new plan. -Void appears next to Bane- "Lord Chaos and Lord Erebus will see you now, Student Bane." Void says. "I'll be right there." -Void and BAne disperse- Ikido did not know who this random dude was, but he did not care. "Yo kid, you lost you puppets in this division because of your carelessness. Now tell me, how do you plan on dealing...with this!" Ikido said as he conducted some hand signs and began activating Uzumaki Sealing Technique. Ikido knew this was a stupid plan, but he just wanted to see how a kid deals with situations. -Back with Taruto and Shishinki and Taruto- "Lord Taruto, it is time..." "Yes. Ikido, it's time, forget the kid. This war will end with our next ultimate move." Ikido stopped the sealing and went next to Taruto and Shishinki. Taruto then conducted a hand sign, and a beast began to come out of the ground. "Behold the ultimate puppet. The war extinguisher!" Taruto screamed out. Shishinki, can you do the honors?" Taruto asked. "Of course, Lord Taruto." -Shishinki begins the hand signals- As Shis does the hand signals, the puppet begins to glow. It points one hand towards Atlas, and another at the sky, but before anything happens, the whole entire puppet disintegrates. Taruto's jaw drops and eyes widen upon seeing this. "SHISHINKI...HOW MUCH CHAKRA DID YOU GIVE THAT THING!?" Taruto screams. "Sometimes, you're absolutely pathetic and stupid, Lord Taruto." Shishinki said. -A glowing, golden version of the puppet rises outo of the ground- "Perfect." Taruto calmed down a bit and watched as the puppet pointed one hand towards Atlas and another at the sky. "Destrucción grande. Target, the war enemy." Taruto said. A light of chakra went towards Atlas, and another at the sky. The light at the sky then split into different parts and the parts went to each of the enemy army's divisions. One light was the biggest, the one headed for Kurama and his new master, Kronos. Upon touch, the light in the sky will seal Kurama and annihilate everyone else it touches, including Atlas. -Kronos and Atlas are helpless to dodge the attack, Kurama though disappears for the technique touches him; Shishinki speaks- "Lord Taruto, we have won." Hinata appears out of nowhere and walks to the group. "Ah, I see, the fourth member has arrived." Taruto said as he saw Hinata walk towards them. "If only the fifth one was here...where is he anyway?" Taruto asked. Hinata sighed and said, "My lord, you should really know the whereabouts of your own subordinates. He is on a mission right now. " Taruto laughed and then said, with a serious tone, "Well, we might have won, but to do so, we needed to sacrifice many people in order to make the puppet work. Now then, let's get going." Chapter 8: Tournament: Preliminaries After a whole month since the war has passed, the Ninja Alliance decided on a brand new way to test the skills of Shinobi around the world. They decided to start a brand new world tournament. This tournament involves 1000 participants. All participants must go through a preliminary round before getting to the actual tournament. The tournament is a regular tournament, where the eight participants must fight and win all three rounds. The winner of the tournament receives one billion ryo and the title of the best shinobi in the world. Taruto is standing in front of the preliminary building, appearing to be waiting for someone. -Shishinki walks up to him- "Lord Taruto, where is Lady Hinata and Lord Ikido? I guess it doesn't matter much, but, I have important details a news. Apparently, there are survivors of the 5th Shinobi War. We can't exactly deliver this information at this moment, "for the tournament will close and sacrifices for the puppet will be lost." "Hmm, if you are suggesting this is bad news, then you are wrong. Besides, the survivors must have been that kid and Kronos. Where are we at the moment? A world tournament! I'm sure they'll enter this tournament, so that gives us an opportunity. If they fail in the preliminaries, then they don't stand a chance. Anyway, Ikido is in the fields nearby, please retrieve him." Taruto said. -Shishinki walks to the fields- "Lord Ikido, Lord Taruto wishes for you to talk to him." Ikido looks at Shishinki and says, "Are you going to be entering the tournament? If you are, then I wish you good luck." With that, they both go back to the preliminary building, but it seems that Taruto already went inside. They both then walk inside and witness a huge line for the preliminary sign up. Taruto is last in line. "Why, hello there." Taruto says as Ikido and Shishinki walks to the line. "Well, I'll be joining then." -He puts on his disguise and alias, Hyperios- Ikido puts on a duck costume on and Taruto puts on a bunny costume now. After waiting for three hours, it is their turn. The man in the desk looks at the bunny, the duck, Hyperios, an ugly old man, and a mysterious man. He points to the mysterious man, and says, "Write your name here please. And then enter that door." He points to a door behind him. The man in particular was wearing a brown cloak and and spoke in a calm voice. "I'm not here to fight in this tournament." He spoke as he jumped out of the line and then turned to the man in the bunny costume. From above another man in a black cloak fell from the rafters and landed beside him. "Thats him in the duck costume." He spoke to the brown cloaked man. "Hmm well then lets have a talk Ikido." The brown cloaked man spoke to the duck-man. "My, well, looks like you got me." Ikido took of the duck costume. "Why are you here? I'm only here to have a fun time in this tournament. Is that too much to ask?" "I want to talk with you about all those plans you spoke of before. What are you hiding now?" The brown cloaked man replied. "Now when did I ever mention anything about plans? I don't recall saying such a thing to you." Ikido said. "Secret plans, secret organization, same difference. Just cut to the chase so I can be done with this." The brown cloaked man spoke again. Ikido smiled and said, "Alright, I'll tell you, but on one condition. You win the tournament. If you can do that, I'll answer any question you have. It's a simple deal, am I right? The other guy up there can also join if he wants. So, what will it be? Will you join or chicken out?" Ikido had this whole ordeal planned out. If these two men were to join, the tournament would get much more interesting. He also had an idea of who these two were, but he did not want to say anything about that. "Well, Lord Ikido, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" Shishinki asked. "Ikido I'm quite certain you know who we are and I'm quite certain I know who most of you are. I'm not really in the mood to play games here and I'm growing quite tired of this." The man spoke, still in a calm voice. "Unless you want this damn place to go up in flames I ask you to meet me outside so we can talk." With that the two cloaked men disappeared to the outside. "Lord Taruto and Shishinki, please stay here." Ikido said in a calm voice. He walked outside the building and looked at the two cloaked men. "Yes, I know who both of you are. If you came to kill Danny, he's dead already. So, there is no real point in you being here. Also, the secret organization already completed their goal, to defeat the ones who would start the Shinobi War. So, tell me, why are you here?" Ikido asked in a calm voice. He did not want to battle right now, so he planned on talking his way out of this. Both men removed their cloaks. "So we missed all the fun huh Hououza." Ryūza laughed."It seems so Ryūza." Hououza replied. Hououza then walked up to Ikido and looked directly at him. "So tell me then what were your plans, how did you fulfill them, and are all your of your enemies dead?" He asked him. Ikido was not laughing. "Like I said, we wanted to gain Peace. Danny was an experiment that had gone wrong. So, we still fought in the war. We ended up defeating the enemy through a powerful puppet that annihilated the enemy. Well, the puppets. We received intel that there are survivors of the war. We don't know who they might be, but we are investigating. To make the puppet that annihilated the army, we used the remains of all the enemy bodies we can find. We killed Danny because of his Dark Chakra. It was a threat to the world, so we had no other choice. I'm sorry that you were not able to kill him yourself." Ikido replied with a serious tone. "I currently don't care about Danny, I currently care about why the hell you appeared to me in the first place. It's your fault for involving us in this, so bring out your friends. Lets all say hello." He replied. "I only involved you because you were about to kill Danny. We couldn't let him die at the moment, so we needed to save him. Our goals are done, so you are not involved in this anymore. You can go home and let us have fun in this tournament." Ikido said with a calm voice. "I asked once and I'll ask again. Lets meet your friends." The man replied. Ikido sighed and walked inside the building and walk to his group. "He wants us, let's go." Ikido said. Taruto agreed without saying anything. "I want you to sign us up for the tournament Shishinki." Ikido said. Taruto and Ikido then walked out of the building and met up with Hououza. "So this must be the leader of your organization, Taruto Uchiha I presume." Hououza spoke to the new face. Taruto smiled and said, "Yes, well, used to. With the war over, we decided to just be friends. Of course, if the enemy appears again, we'll beat them, but we won't be part of any organization. We are now just trying to have a relaxing time inside the tournament, and that's all." -Shishinki signs Ikido and the 2 men up for the tournament- "Hmm. Lord Taruto, the problem I have spoken of has arrived. It will not harm, but it seems broken, more or less one of the puppets. I can't be to sure though, 'for this is all my Sharingan can see. Shall we take care of it?" Shishinki would then realize that he was talking to himself because Taruto was outside. -Shishinki dresses up like Helio and goes after what he thinks is a newly revived Danny- Now we leave Taruto, Ikido and their two "enemies" and go to Shishinki. "Yo Shishinki, exactly where is it that you are going in such a hurry?" A sudden voice says. When Shishinki looks at the direction the voice was coming from, and it was a boy. He stands up proud on a nearby branch of a tree, eating a banana. His eyes look directly straight at Helio's eyes. Nezia grabs two contact bottles from his pocket, takes off the contacts off his eyes, and his byakugan is revealed. This young one was not to be underestimated. "Nezia, ah, long time no see. Been off on missions? Anyways, I'm off to get rid of this problem Emperor Taruto and I are having." "Well, that problem that you are having. Do not go towards it. I can assure you it is not a problem for Taruto, and actually, it is for his great plan he has. Do not worry, just go on back to the tournament area." Nezia said. He finished eating a banana and got another banana and began eating it. It was obvious he liked bananas, and he had many other bananas in store to eat. "Even I have my own plans Nezia, don't order me around." "Alright, do whatever you want. Go on ahead, I don't care. I'm going to continue eating my bananas." Nezia said. With the sound of his voice, one can tell that he was serious. He showed a sense of calmness though while he was talking. It wasn't clear whether or not he cared what Shishinki's actions would lead to. All that was known was that he really enjoyed those bananas, considering he drooled when he was taking out another banana. -A few hours later; Shishinki is next to many dead Hyuuga, and he is blind thanks t the Mangekyō Sharingan; Taruto accompanies him, and implants 5 Byakugan in his right arm-